REPOTNYA JADI AUTHOR
by Achira1412
Summary: Tugas story yang harusnya dikerjakan oleh Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba dan Kaito menjadi tugas Author. Dan Author pun balas dendam karenanya! Balas dendam apakah?


**REPOTNYA JADI AUTHOR**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: DETECTIVE CONAN BY GOSHO AOYAMA**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: (pastinya) OOC, Mungkin ada yang Typo, Gaje, Abal, garing dll (dan lainnya lupa #plak)**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk gurauan semata :3**

Hari siang yang bolong dan kembali dijahit supaya gak bolong(?) ini (lukira ni baju?), Shinichi sedang kebingungan dan cengo di pinggir jalan mirip orang gak ada kerjaan #diinjek Shinichi#. Tiba2, ada orang yang mak sliwer lewat(?) mirip kenampakan di Sukalangit(?) yaitu Heiji dan Hakuba.

"Oy, gak ada bledeg ga ada setan kesambet(?) ngapain ente ngalamun di sini?" tanya Heiji memecahkan keheningan otak Shinichi.

"Gk apa2, gw Cuma inget kejadian tadi di sekolah" jelas Shinichi.

"Yang mana?" tanya Hakuba heran.

"Masa kalian lupa sih?" tanya Shinichi spontan. Heiji dan Hakuba saling berpandangan.

"Ck, kucritakan ulang =A="

**Flashback: ON!**

"_Anak-anak sekalian yang saya cintai dan saya banggakan (halah!), Ibu guru punya tugas sesuatu mirip lagunya Syahroni(?) #whutthe?" kata Ibu guru entah siapa namanya(?) memberi pengumuman (atau semacamnya). Semua anak hanya cengo dan terlihat muka malas yang artinya bertanda mereka punya PEKERJAAN RUMAH!_

"_Tugas kalian adalah, buat sebuah karangan cerita berkelompok. Usahakan cerita itu adalah story yang kreatif. Penuh dengan drama dan cinta oh indahnya cintaa... dan Dikumpulkan minggu depan! Ok?"_

"_OK" jawab sekelas dengan nada malas sambil sweatdrop._

**Flashback: OFF!**

"Oh yang tadi, ngomong dong!" protes Hakuba.

"Kan tadi udah ngomong!" seru Shinichi.

"Ok2, sabarlah bang, COOL DOWN" kata Hakuba menenangkan.

"Yang mulai elu juga!" Shinichi masih protes.

"Dasar mahluk berpori-pori!" seru Hakuba mengawali pertengkaran.

"Kau bukan mahluk basah!" seru Shinichi tak mau kalah.

"Saus tar-tar!"

"Perkedel sayap!"

"Krabby Patty!"

"Chum itu Fum!"

"Masak Ikan!"

"Kazang Garong!"

"Apaan sih!"

"Elu yang apaan!"

"Ayam goreng! Udah udah malah berantem aja ni dua anak!" teriak Heiji yang tiba-tiba udah insyaf dari kemaksiatannya #ditendang Heiji.

"Btw, Kazang garong itu apa?" tanya Heiji cengo.

"Makanan unik, tau tuh" jawab Shinichi enteng.

"Terserah deh, emang urusan gw?" tanya Heiji.

"Kan tadi ente yang nanya!" Shinichi mulai emosi lgi.

"Udah ah! Jangan berantem lagi! Jadi gimana nih soal yang tadi!" kata Hakuba yang sekarang gantian tobat.

"Yang mana?" Shinichi Amnesia sesaat.

"Ya ampun Shinichi, memorimu itu berapa MB sih kok lemot? #diinjek#. Tapi, Kebetulan kita berdua juga belum dpt kelompok, mendingan kita bertiga nanti jadi kelompok terus berempat ditambah Kaito" kata Heiji melerai mereka berdua.

"Sama dia! OGAH!" seru Shinichi dan Hakuba serempak.

"Kalian ini pak Ogah atau apaan sih! Mau atau gak, klo gak kalian-kalian ini bakal sekelompok ama anak cewe!"

"Cewe! OGAH!" seru Shinichi dan Hakuba serempak (lagi).

"Ampun dah. Jadi yang bener mana nih!" tegas Heiji.

"Yang bener?... Ga tau" Lagi-lagi Shinichi dan Hakuba mengatakan itu dengan serempak. Heiji hanya GUBRAK SEASON 5.

"Serius niih!" Heiji mulai angkara murka(?).

"OK! Gw setuju" Shinichi pun memutuskan dengan terpaksa.

"Sama" kata Hakuba dengan sinis(?).

"Akhirnya.."

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Ok, akhirnya mereka janjian di tempat biasa, di pinggir jalan #dipenyet# maksud di rumah... Rumah siapa? *nahloh?* (All: RUMAH LU AJA LAH AUTHOR!) Ok, mereka akhirnya ngerjainnya di rumah saya... Hey!

"Ok, saya Kaito di sini siap membantu" seru Kaito semangat.

"Alah, gaya lu jangan sok anak baru dah! Kite2 semua juga dah kenal lu kali!" kata Hakuba sinis. Lagi-lagi kritikannya yang PEDAS bagaikan 10 cabai setan menusuk JLEB DAN JLEB! #plak

"heh! Elu kalo ga trima ga usah gitu lah sob! Sirik bilang aja lu! Ga usah gitu amat!" Kaito mulai emosi gara-gara Hakuba.

"Jaga ucapan lu ya! Siapa juga sirik ama lu! Sorry kenceng dah!" Hakuba tak mau kalah.

"Sssstt!" Heiji menenangkan ampe membanjiri lantai.

"Ih, Heiji! Jangan pke kuah dong!" kata Shinichi jijik(?).

"Ya maaph, lah gara-gara tuh dua orang berantem mulu!"

"Heiji, maafin aku ya" sekarang Kaito minta maaf ala marwan #nahloh.

"Sekkarep! Btw, gimana nih ceritanya! Dikumpulin minggu depan loh!" kata Heiji mengingatkan tujuan apa mereka ke sini.

"Aku tugas mengetik yak!" seru Kaito.

"OK, sekarang kita bertiga yang ngrancang story nya" kata Shinichi.

"Gak bisa gitu dong! Masa Kaito ga mikir!" Hakuba protes.

"Pst, kita bikin yang banyak aja biar tangannya patah sekalian" bisik Heiji ke Hakuba dengan ide liciknya.

"Fufu, kau benar" Hakuba setuju. Sekarang mereka ber tiga dipenuhi aura hitam legam. Kaito hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka bertiga meski punya perasaan ga enak.

"OK Kaito, aku punya judul yang bagus" kata Shinichi mengakhiri rapat.

"Ok, apa judulnya" Kaito siap-siap mengetik.

"Judulnya Petualangan di Atas langit!" seru Shinichi dengan gayanya yang... yang gaje aja dah #plak

"Ok, bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ada langit"

"Langit..."

"Pulau di atas langit yang indah"

"Pulau di atas langit"

"Muncul Monster"

"Monster..."

"Pulau hancur..."

"Hancur..."

"END!"

"End! Wow, dikit amat" kata Kaito heran saat melihat hasil ketikannya.

"Gw gitu looh!" kata Shinichi menyombongkan diri.

"Hoi! Yang bener nih! Ini mah namanya bukan story dodol!" Omel Heiji yang udah mirip kucing garong.

"Itu disebut story! Sini, storynya gw aja yang ngrancang!" kata Hakuba.

"Coba tunjukin story lu gimana!" kata Shinichi gengsi.

"Ok, ketik ini ya.. Ada sebuah desa di atas langit..."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka hidup bahagia.. Tamat"

"Tamat.. Ini mah tambah pendek!" Kaito jengkel sendiri.

"Jyaah! Malah tambah parah dah!" seru Shinichi.

"Biarin aja!" Hakuba gak trima.

"Dasar truk tronton!" Omel Shinichi.

"Daripada lu! Truk sampah!" Hakuba membalas.

"Truk Rongsokan!"

"Truk-trukan!"

"Truk Jadul!"

"Truk bekas!"

"Trukutukutuk(?)! Jangan brantem dong ah! Serius nih!" Heiji melerai lagi.

"BERISIK!" Shinichi dan Hakuba spontan bebarengan.

"Heh! Yang di sini berisik siapa sih!" Heiji mulai ikutan brantem.

"Ngajak brantem!" Hakuba memulai tawuran itu(?).

"Ok!"

**PLAK BUAK DOR JDAK BUGH PLOK JGLEERR MEONG GUK MOOOH(?)**

"Ampun dah" Kaito Cuma sweatdrop di tempat. Dan entah kenapa setelah itu, mereka berhenti berantem dan nonton Show_Imah o.O. Kewajiban mereka malah mereka tinggalkan begitu saja, dan...

"Hoi! Job kalian kok kasihin ke saya sih!" Author protes.

"Halah, kan elu Author. Jadinya kan pinter bikin cerita" Heiji beralasan.

"Tapi gak adil!"

"Bagi kami adil!" Shinichi dan Hakuba kompak.

"Asem tenan, tp ntar traktir mie ayam! #lah?"

"Yo sekarep, yang penting kau yg buat story.a" kata Kaito enteng.

"Derita gw =_="

"NASIBMU!" ke-empat orang gaje bin sarap itupun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ampe kuping Author budeg.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

**1 Minggu kemudian...**

"Wah Author gila itu ternyata baik ya" Gumam Shinichi.

"Yoi, meski sarap mau aja disuruh kerjain tugas kita-kita" kata Heiji setuju dengan perkataan Shinichi tadi.

"Tapi apa gak kasian ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Emang kita peduli!" kata Heiji, Shinichi dan Hakuba kompak.

"Mboh lah -_-" Kaito pun nyerah. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke sekolah dengan percakapan gaje mereka itu. Tak terasa hari sudah berakhir (belom woi!), maksud tak terasa mereka sudah ke sekolah (tak terasa begimana?) dan bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi (tanda masuk woi!).

"Anak-anak yang gaje sekalian #plak#, Mohon bacakan story kelompok kalian masing-masing" kata Ibu Guru yang dari kemaren tak jelas. Akhirnya perwakilan kelompok pun maju satu persatu membacakan story mereka. Cerita mereka bagus-bagus dan unik-unik maka tak heran jika mereka mendapat nilai bagus-bagus. Dan akhirnya tiba giliran kelompok Shinichi c.s(?). Kaito maju mewakili. Dan inilah story mereka:

_Di Hari Minggu saya pergi jalan-jalan naik odong-odong ke taman safari. Di tengah perjalanan, saya melihat orang-orang jualan. Ada yang jualan perkedel sayap, kazang garong, tahu campur, pecel dan lain-lain. Saya hanya bisa mengeluarkan iler saya 100 MM. Tapi karena tidak punya uang, akhirnya saya , mencopet untuk membeli 1 kg kazang garong. Dan terjadilah tawuran massal yang melibatkan SBY sebagai biang keroknya. Eh, tak sengaja saya bertemu seseorang berbaju putih yang bernama Wewe Nggembel. Pertama saya takut karena mukanya yang ancur lebur bagaikan bubur mblenyek, tapi ternyata dia hanyalah seorang GEMBEL yang meminta sebutir pilus garuda untuk dimasukan ke celengan. Sungguh malang nasibnya, saya pun tak tega melihatnya sehingga saya mengusirnya. Saat sampai di taman Safari, saya melihat Kucing Garong rasaksa menyerang kota. Akhirnya saya memanggil Ultraman, tapi Ultraman lagi liburan di hawai. Panggil power ranger, eh mereka udah pensiun. Panggil Kamen Rider dia lagi layat. Telepon polisi, ga ada pulsa. Akhirnya sekuat tenaga ku lawan menggunakan jurus KAMEKAMEHA, dan ternyata aku kalah yang disertai dengan garongan sang kucing. Dan akhirnya aku minum Good day dan Makan Indomie. Itulah ceritaku, apa ceritamu?_

Kaito selesai membacakan cerita. Shinichi, Heiji, dan Hakuba hanya cengo. Bukan tepuk tangan yang mereka dapatkan merka malah mendapat tawa yang begitu keras sampai-sampai mengakibatkan gempa 8.9 ritches(?) #parahamatmbak?#. Bahkan guru mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi.

"Kaito! Elu klo baca cerita yang bener dong! Jangan ngaco gitu!" omel Shinichi.

"Emang ceritanya gini!" kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan naskah cerita. Mereka ber-3 pun membaca naskah itu dan... mereka ber-3 mendapatkan deathglare yang sangat besar. Kaito hanya muka polos.

"Sialan bener tuh Author" kata Shinichi.

"Rasanya pingin gw injek2" dengus Heiji.

"Pingin gw bakar tuh orang" Hakuba juga ikut2 an kesal.

"Salah kalian sendiri! Ini dah akibatnya" kata Kaito enteng.

"AUTHOOR!"

**\(^O THE END O^)/**

**Author: gaje dah ni cerita, REVIEW PLEASE #memohon**

**Sebelum ajal mengejar saya #plak**

**Heiji; woi! Author! Balik lu!**

**Author; #kabur**

**Shinichi: kejaar!**

**All: *kejar Author***

**Author: btw, thanks for read! *masih kabur***

**Kaito: Ending Sengsara(?)**

**Author: ya apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi beras(?) gini nih repotnya jadi Author =w=**

**Heiji: jangan kabur! #bawa2 obor(?)**


End file.
